


Black To White With All The Colors Inbetween

by HypocriticalPhilosophy



Series: BTWWATCIB POV Series [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Writing, Cause magic, F/F, F/M, How Do I Tag, Monster Kid is dead, Named Reader, Original Character(s), Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader has brown eyes, Reader is gloomy, Reader needs hugs, Reader-Insert, Sorry Not Sorry, Twins, Yes it's a thing, whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-01 02:57:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14511018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HypocriticalPhilosophy/pseuds/HypocriticalPhilosophy
Summary: You and your twin share the same name, have the same appearance, but are opposites when it comes to personality. When you were young, and even up to now, it was clear who was the favorite of the family; and it wasn’t gloomy little you. If anything bad happened, you were to blame. It was your fault. Even though you both are twins, you’re the shadow.-------------------------Tags are scarce to avoid spoilers. Chapters will grow longer over time.Also doing a pov series. First series is Introvert Ari/Reader, Second series is Extrovert Ari/Reader, Third series is Sans, Fourth series is Papyrus.





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic and I have so many ideas already. This is probably going to be split into a series, one being Sans/Reader, the other being Papyrus/Reader. It will follow the same story bases, probably, but it will be in the view of the other sister.
> 
> Updates will be spotty til I get a steady schedule.

Monsters have surfaced about two or three months ago. The first month of their appearance was full of hostility, and even now it is still hostile, but just a little less. Us Humans, unsure if they would attack us, went and armed ourselves to get rid of the threat, if there was any.

During a raid at the camp, they had found a teenager, about 14 or 15 anyways. Believing the Monsters had taken the teen as hostage, they went to take the teen back.

The teen, however, refused. They sided with the Monsters, saying that they were their friends. That they are the teens family.

But, not taking that as an answer, one of the men reached out to the teen in a more forceful manner, aiming to take them back, saying that the Monsters had brainwashed the teen, though the man had failed.

One of the monsters, a yellow one with a striped, long shirt, stepped between them, not wanting to lose their friend.

Though, seconds later, a gunshot rang out, the following second…

Dust.

The young yellow monster disappeared to a pile of dust before everyone’s eyes, bullet landing on the top before slowly rolling down onto the dirt. Silence of shock filled the air. For the Monsters, the shock that someone would kill an innocent child. For the Humans, it was shock and disbelief.

The group of humans hadn’t expected them to be that fragile, and turned to the now shaking human, gun dropped, abandoned on the ground.

The human placed her hands to her mouth in shock and disbelief, as well, but tears formed in her eyes. Regret. She plead that she thought the Monster was going to attack the man, apologies flooding out of her mouth as she shivered, afraid of the Monsters before them.

The Monsters were silent for a little more, trying to hold themselves back, a few of them breaking into cries of sorrow, and a few unable to contain their newly sparked anger, having to be held down by other Monsters.

The teen was silent, staring down blankly at the pile of dust before snapping, red eyes snapping up to glare at the Humans before them, yelling that Monsters were their friends and family, how could they take an innocent life, that they were terrible people that shouldn’t even exist, the stick they held snapping loudly under their grip.

One of the Monsters, a more motherly one in tears, wrapped it’s arms around the teen, trying to soothe it’s anger as they continued to yell and scream at the at the Humans before them.

A good handful of the group by this time had fled, the remaining Humans silent before starting to regroup. The ones remaining were the ones that were more apologetic towards the Monsters, wanting to make things right. They were scared that they would be killed, but being more perspective than the other Humans that had fled, they realized none of the Monsters had attacked them, and even the ones that tried to attack were being held back.

Slowly the Monsters calmed, enough for the small group of eleven to suggest a peace treaty, to try to prevent this from happening again, but the teen had other plans. They demanded that the Monsters have equal rights to Humans. They eat, they breath, they think, they live just as a Human does; so why can’t they have they same rights, too?

After a few days of negotiating, they slowly accepted the idea, but they also had to make a plan to slowly bring Monsters into society. First they would accept 20 Monsters to allow into society for three days. If any Monsters were killed, the Humans would be charged for manslaughter or murder, depending on how many Humans were involved. If any Humans were killed, their rights would be terminated and would either have to go back, or face war.

The first three days went relatively well. No one was killed, so they allowed 20 more Monsters, slowly trickling them into society. They weren’t welcomed with open arms, but Humans were slowly getting use to them, none of the less. The biggest fright of the century was that almost every Humans’ eyes had changed colors. The main 7 colors or shades were Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Cyan, Indigo, and Purple.

The Monsters that observed such a thing chalked it up that every Human’s amount of magic had grew just enough for their eyes to show their Soul Color. The brighter the color, the more of that trait is shown through their personality.

In the past three months, Monsters and Humans share a single city, Ebott City. Monsters are still in the process of trickling into the city, and all Monsters have to join the movement, regardless of age. The more adult monsters are going to the university and collages to try to earn proper degrees and brush up on new knowledge, while all other Monsters are going to their respective schools like any normal child would.

And this is where our story begins.


	2. Chapter 1

The first day of school is always weird. People are overjoyed to see old faces, meet new faces, get to catch up. Some get nervous about new people, being alone, new classes.

The part that’s definitely different this year was the bus ride to school.

We waited at our established stop by ourselves. Your sister, Ari, was already happily rattling on about how excited she was to see all her friends. She admitted that she was sad some of them left her behind, causing her to whine out a few complaints, but they were never long.

You, on the other hand, was silently listening, occasionally nodding with a hum in agreement to confirm you were listening. You watched the road in boredom before checking the time. 7:23.

“Time?“Ari questioned, looking over your shoulder to see what you were staring at. Originally it was her phone, but since she didn’t care about it, and on a regular basis lost it, you were placed in charge of it.

“Yeah.” Was the answer you gave, since she could read. The bus last year came at 7:10. You wondered if you got a new driver.

“Hm… Maybe you’ll make some friends this year!” She fantasized, the large smile apparent in her cheerful tone as you rolled your eyes. You didn’t exactly care about socialization as much as she did.

“Don’t get your hopes up."You shot down calmly, flicking through the applications on the home screen in boredom, only glancing up when you heard the rumbling of the incoming bus. You slid the phone into your pocket as Ari stood beside you with a big smile.

Once the bus stopped and opened it’s doors, Ari quickly entered, yourself casually following with clearly less enthusiasm. When you turned to sit in your usual spot, the first seat closest to the doors, you noticed a whitish translucent… thing staring at you with black pockets, a similar colored line running between them. Eyes and a nose, perhaps? Oh, and a black dash below. You figured that was the mouth.

”… Oh… hello…“it spoke slowly in a weak, quiet voice. You almost missed it.

"Hey."you simply greeted, silence ensuing right after. Looked like neither of you cared for small talk, entering a staring content before regaining your thoughts. "May I sit?”

The ghost thing took a second, as if processing your words before moving closer to the window, allowing you to plop down onto the seat. He stayed silent, allowing you to listen to your sister, who was never hard to pick out of the crowd.

“Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Isn’t that robot so cool!?"Ari asked, presumably, to one of her friends. Sounds like she’s in the far back.

"Isn’t he?! I heard that’s Mettaton! One of the monster stars that came up from the Underground two months ago! He’s an internet sensation!"Ari’s friend, Jasmine if you remember right, squee’d. She always seemed to be in the know for actors and actresses, not to mention with the latest trends.

"Think we can ask for a selfie?” Ari asked excitedly, causing you to roll your eyes with a small smile. That was your sister, alright. You heard a deep mutter behind you, but it was just quiet enough you didn’t catch it.

“Oh! Of course you can take a picture, Darling~! I was born for the camera!” A robotic voice rang out, your earlier smile disappearing. He seemed to have… a big ego. You cringed when you heard the girls giggle in joy, saying their thanks. The low voice from before muttering once more, a little louder this time.

“geez… after two months of being on the surface, the overgrown calculator still…” It muttered lowly in distaste, a higher pitched hum following in question.

“WHAT DID YOU SAY, BROTHER?” The second voice, awfully high if not loud, directly questioned. You’d swear they were shouting, but it seemed more like very loud talking, unless they meant the same.

“oh, nothin’ bro. jus’ the bus is slow.” The lower of the two played it off, causing you to give a small hum, yourself, curious as to why he didn’t repeat his first comment.

“IT MAY BE A LITTLE SLOW, BUT THAT JUST MEANS EVEN MORE TIME WITH METTATON!” The louder of the two brothers cheered, causing the other to give a passive agreement, though it was clear to you that he didn’t think of this Mettaton character as highly as his brother.

So far, honestly, you didn’t blame the guy. But since you didn’t know Mettaton personally, you felt like you should reserve your judgement til you were properly introduced. If that ever happens, anyways.

You stayed silent before glancing up to the bus rear view mirror. You sort of forgot it existed until now, noticing your sister and her friend crowding a black and pink robot taking selfies. He definitely seemed egoistic, doing pose after pose after pose.

You rolled your eyes before sneaking a glance to the passengers behind you, blinking at the beings. They were skeletons. There was a tall one behind the ghost thing beside you, adorn with a red scarf and some sort of white thing on his chest, and there was a significantly smaller skeleton right by him wearing a blue hoodie. If you looked close enough, it seemed like he was staring back through the reflection, causing you to look away. Definitely not creepy...


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QvQ I feel stupidly happy. I honestly didn't expect 127 hits! ~~Hit count from when I first start writing this chapter.~~  
>  Yes, I know it's just views and not anything special, but it just means that it piqued others curiosity enough to even take a peek! And not only that! 20 kudos! QvQ ~~Yes, I'm aware that considering the 127 hits, only 20 peeps have said they liked it, which is a small number, but it's a great number to me! I didn't expect anyone to put a single kudo! Let me say, motivation spike!~~

After a few more dreaded minutes of chatter behind you, and more stops than you remember originally, you glance back into the mirror while slouching a bit to look at everyone behind you.

Huh. A good majority of the passengers weren't human. Actually, there were only 13 humans, including yourself. Totally not weird or suspicious. Nope. Absolutely not.

You looked to the far back seat in silence, watching your sister with her friend as they were gossiping with a robot...? Huh. You thought artificial intelligence was still in the making, but you guess it must of advanced rapidly. Too bad their personality seemed like trash and all 'me, me, me'. Ugh...

Glancing to the passengers behind you, you notice the tallest of the two had their back turned, presumably staring at the group. If you had a guess, it might be in envy or idolism. Possibly. Monsters are able to feel things like that, right?

Monsters felt like a weird term to use for them, yet they don't seem to mind. Is it just an umbrella term like Humans? You would of thought it would be... well... degrading, but they seem to wear the label with high respect and honor. Well, so your sister says. Her view was a little different. "They seem human enough, so why not treat them like one?" Well, she wasn't wrong, but it was still strange. She took their appearance in stride, while you were still on edge. They were... different. Different is new. New is unknown. And things unknown can be downright scary...

Yes, you don't like to judge when you don't know them well, but that also doesn't mean you'll let your guard down and force yourself to mingle with possible danger. You don't exactly care if you're considered a wet blanket or a pessimist. You prefer the term realist.

You give a slight sigh and before noticing the white lights staring at you once more in the mirror, causing you to sit up and look out the window. Why was he staring at you? Geez, was there some sort of monster eloquence you weren't informed of? Not that you, at the moment, particularly cared about. It was just getting even more creepy and weird.

Well. You coundn't say you were any better now, as the ghost monster you forgot existed looked over to you, noticeably on edge, if the shift closer to the window wasn't an indicator. Whoops. Guess you sort of startled him. You honestly don't blame the guy. Or... girl? You're not sure what gender they are, now that you think of it.

"Sorry..." You murmur, shifting away so you were closer to the aisle to give them more space, turning to the windshield now. Congratulations, it looks like you creeped out the ghost beside you on. Now it was an awkward silence between you two. Great.

A few more unbearable minutes on the bus pass and you pull out your phone, checking the time. 8:27. You guys are going to be late on the first day, you reason as the bus stopped once more. An internal groan plays in your mind as a mass of your species boards the bus. Now the ride feels unpleasantly crowded...

Of course, the group of nine scattered, a few reaching to different destinations farther back. You had scooted down to watch them, silently, having nothing better to do. You notice the shorter skeleton seems to be watching the others this time, yourself going back to people watching.

It doesn't take long before one of your kind starts to cause a commotion near the back. "Hey! That's my seat! Get your disgusting monster germs off of it!" The random guy demands, furious. How petty... The seat infront of the one being fussed over is empty, yet the stupid male is being a jerk. Probably because it's the smallest monster on the bus, along with being alone. Ugh...

You notice your sisters eyes on them, and just like you predict, she gets up and moves over to them with a positive smile. "Why do they have to move? The seat in front of them is empty." She informs the idiot, the monster looking between the two silently. Poor monster, they look frightened. The guy, however, didn't think to highly of your twins attempt to dissolve the situation, turning to her sharply.

"What!? You're siding with those disgusting things!?" The pile of garbage fumed, causing you to turn in your seat and face them now. If he lays a hand on your sister, you swear to whatev- He roughly shoved her, causing her to stumble backwards. Luckly, Mettaton had caught her, but you stand up sharply, enraged.

_What the heck was his deal!? How **dare** he push your sister around!?_

Before you can take a step, however, the taller skeleton that was a seat behind you seems to of stood up, blocking your path as he moves closer to the petty jerkwad. "HUMAN? WHY ARE YOU UPSET? WE MONSTERS ARE QUITE FRIENDLY, AND IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO SIT WITH ONE OF US, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM SURE THEY WOULD GLADLY ACCEPT YOUR REQUEST!" The skeleton, Papyrus you guess, assures the idiot.

The monster in the seat seemed to take a moment before scooting closer to the window, hesitantly patting the spot besides them with a small smile. The human dirt, however, seemed to be in fight or flight mode, looking between the two.

Ahh. The annoyance was scared. What a petty jerk... He seemed to take a bit before fleeing to one of the seats farther back, sitting with a human the seat before the last row. You notice Mettaton rubbing your sisters back, comforting her. She looked a bit dejected, but she seemed to be becoming a little more cheerful. You guess he wasn't _that_ bad, but you still didn't particularly care to meet him anytime soon.

Papyrus seemed to of went over to the pair, obscuring your vision of the trio. "ARE YOU ALRIGHT, HUMAN? YOUR EYE SOCKETS ARE LEAKING." He pointed out, not exactly quiet.

You give a sigh, finally not seeing red as you slowly sat back down. You were glad there wasn't a fight, but you were sorry your sister had gotten hurt. You were still watching the group, but weren't the only one as you noticed the shorter skeleton behind you was also looking their direction. Hm.

Once Papyrus seemed to be turning back, the skeleton turned to look forward, catching you staring. Busted. You quickly face the front once more.

Nope. You'd rather not socialize with any more monsters today. Especially one who has been staring at you for a while. You just wanted to go to school and get this day over with...

~~♤♡◇♧~~

Finally... Once you were off the bus, you waited for your sister. You had already looked at your schedules, and it's the same as every year if you exclude electives. Physical Education, English, Science, Lunch, Baking, Social Studies, and Math. Your twins schedule was Physical Education, English, Science, Lunch, Cooking, Social Studies, and Math.

Oddly, Cooking class and Baking class were in the same room at the same time, so it looks like you will be walking together often. You don't mind, you love your sister, but she can be a bit too much at times.

You were startled out of your thoughts as you felt a pair of arms wrap around your back. "Ari~ Let's get breakfast!" Your double ganger chirped in glee, causing you to lightly sigh.

"I'm..." You hesitate as you think for a bit. Were you hungry? You didn't feel like eating, and breakfast food before p.e. at the moment sounded like the worst combination ever. "I think I'll pass. Why don't you eat with your friends?" You suggest, her arms releasing you from it's grip.

"That's a great idea! Come on!" She cheers, grabbing your arm and starting to drag you to the cafeteria. Uhm... no thanks?

"No, you have fun. Besides, I'm going to go to the changing rooms. Hopefully they finally put up privacy after that idiot tore down the shower curtains..." You complain. Yeah, so you don't like changing in front of others. You've never been the most comfortable in your skin, a couple pounds more than your sister, but unlike her, you've always felt insecure about what others think.

Polar opposites. Two different sides of the same coin. Your sister is the optimistic, cheery child everyone loves and adores, scoring beautiful green eyes with a hint of blue dotted and mixed in when the monsters surfaced. She's no stranger to anyone, cuddly and open. If something is on her mind, or someone asks her opinion, she'll say it. She's like the sun. Bright and warm, but sometimes blinding and annoying. At least to you, anyways.

You... You're pessimistic. Weird. Different. While your sister is gleefully accepted with open arms, you're outcasted. Kicked to the curb. Unneeded.

Garbage. Useless. Bland. Stupid.

Unwanted. Waste of space. Don't matter.

Don't matter.

Don't matter. 

Don't-

You're snapped out of your grim thoughts as you bump into something. Looks like you had gone into auto-pilot, down one of the halls leading to the locker rooms. You blink as you glance up slightly, take a step back. That "something" you bumped into was a... blue fish?

Uhm... You don't exactly care for the big smile of theirs with those yellow rows of sharp teeth...

 "What's up, punk? Ya lost or something?" The fish monster asked, oddly friendly. Maybe it was just odd to you? It might just be because of the term monster.

"No, just... wasn't looking at where I was going." You hesitently admitted, not able to make eye contact. You notice a yellow... dinosaur? Maybe they were a lizard?

Oh. Apparently they caught you staring and slightly fumbled around before scooting a little more behind the fish monster. Whoops. Looks like your getting a high score on scaring monsters. 

"You ok, Alphys? I'll protect you from any bad humans!" The fish monster voiced loudly in confidence, hugging the lizard behind them before suddenly lifting the yellow monster as if they were weightless, spinning around in the hallway with laughter.

"U-U-U-U-Undyne! P-Put me do-down!" The yellow blob squealed, causing the fish to quickly settle down. Alphys was noticeably shaking in Undyne's grasp, causing the fish to gently nuzzle the lizard. You take a few seconds before starting to walk around them, more to give them some space.

"Ah, sorry Al. I just got a little carried away." Undyne admitted, conversation growing faint the farther you got from them, heading to the locker room.

~~♤♡◇♧~~

You stayed silent as you stood against the wall, watching your sister talking among the various monsters and humans. She seemed to be enjoying herself. Occasionally you noticed a few monsters glancing over to you, though once someone started a conversation with them, their attention seemed to be drawn away from you.

You looked back to your sister, who was happily chatting with Undyne. You couldn't hear the conversation from where you were, but she was happy.

You looked over to the P.E. teacher, Mr. Wing, who was looking down at their attendance sheet. Roll call. "Alright! Everyone against the wall and line up in in order from A-Z." Mr. Wing directed, watching everyone. You simply moved up to the front, following your sister. 

Strangely, you were before your sister during line-up, though hearing her chat with the seahorse behind us, it became less surprising. You blinked as you feel something poke your arm, glancing over to Alphys.

She looked slightly startled before clearing her throat slightly. "U-Um... H-Hi?" The yellow lizard attempted, giving a shaky smile. You commend her effort for stepping out of her comfort zone and trying to create a conversation, considering she looked nervous.

"Hey." You replied simply, getting a nudge on your back. Glancing behind you, you notice your sister rolling her hand, a sign to continue talking. "Um... how are you?" You manage to force out, having no topics to go off of. There wasn't anything exciting to talk about. 

"I-I'm fine. Uh... Y-Yourse-self?"

"Fine."

...

And then there was silence.

You felt a pair of arms wrap around you as a head rested on your shoulder, your sister probably being the cause.

"Hi, Alphys! Are you going to do anything fun after school?" Ari asked, a smile apparent in her voice. 

"O-Oh! I-I was go-going to watch St-Steven Universe." Alphys admitted, looking a little excited at the thought. You couldn't recall the show, but your sister seems to of heard it.

"I heard it's great! The newest episode was amazing!" Your sister offered, equally excited. "Oh hey! I heard Undyne talking about watching the show after school. Why don't you two watch it together?" She suggested with a small giggle. Alphys's face lit up to the suggestion, and seemed like she was going to counter with something before the teacher interrupted them. 

"Alright, Class! Today I will be showing you your lockets, give you your P.E. clothes, and then teach you the safety around each equipment item we will be using this semister." Mr. Wing announced before taking a moment, seeing some hushed whispers from a few girls. "Ms. Brown, the dance teacher, will be handling the girls. Now, lets go." He directed, heading to the door.

You glance at the clock silently, noticing you will be enduring this boredom for about 30 minutes. Great. You wanted this done and over with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QvQ This chapter managed to be just a little more than the intro and the first chapter combined. Whoops.

**Author's Note:**

> You're always welcome to message me on tumblr!  
> https://hypocriticalphilosophy.tumblr.com
> 
> Send a Kofi? https://ko-fi.com/F2F4CRQ2


End file.
